1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance apparatus and an electronic musical instrument, which generate musical tones, when gripped and swung by a player with his or her hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic musical instrument has been proposed, which has an elongated member of a stick type with a sensor provided thereon, and generates musical tones when the sensor detects the motion of the elongated member. The elongated member of a stick type has a shape of a drumstick, and the electronic musical instrument is constructed so as to generate musical tones as if percussion instruments generate sounds in response to player's motion of striking drums and/or Japanese drums.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,480 discloses a performance apparatus, which is provided with an acceleration sensor on its stick-type member, and generates a musical tone when a certain period of time has lapsed after an output (acceleration-sensor value) from the acceleration sensor reaches a predetermined threshold value.
The performance apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,480 simply controls generation of musical tones based on the acceleration-sensor value of the stick-type member and therefore has a drawback that it is hard to change musical tones as a player desires.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent No. 2007-256736 A discloses an apparatus for generating musical tones of plural timbres, which apparatus is provided with a geomagnetic sensor in addition to an acceleration sensor, and detects an orientation of a stick-type member based on a sensor value from the geomagnetic sensor, selecting based on the detected orientation one from among plural timbres of musical tones to be generated.